A Rose Can Be Nothing But A Rose
by andrea mae
Summary: 1st Lt Thomas Pullings is married. His wife Catharine has run away from her life. Thomas thinks she has remarried after thinking he is dead. (The summary does no justice for the story, well in my mind, but it explains it)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Master and Commander( Though I wish), I don't own 1st Lt Pullings (Though I wish) All I can say is I do own Catherine Mae (Sampson) Pullings. And with out anymore delay here is my story.

_**A Rose Can Be Nothing But A Rose.**_

1st Lt. Thomas Pullings walked up to the childhood house of his wife, Catharine. She stayed with her parents while he was out at sea. They had not been married two weeks when he was called to sea. That was several months ago, he barely had anytime to write her. He wondered if she thought him dead. He knocked on the door and Catherine's handmaid, Sam, answered the door.

"Mr. Pullings! How very nice to see you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"My wife Catherine is she home and well?"

"No ones has seen her for at least three weeks. One night she just upped and left after fighting with her father. Maybe she's at your house-"

"I just came from there she's not. I thought she would be here."

"She's not, I'm sorry I can't help you any more than that. I just don't know where else she would be." Sam closed the door and Thomas headed back to the H.M.S. Surprise.

Captain Jack Aubrey was on his way to see Mrs. Molly Harte when Thomas passed him, almost in tears. It took Jack a minute to catch up to him.

"Tom, please pray tell why you are in this state."

"My wife Catherine has gone; most likely she has remarried someone else, thinking I was dead. I should have tried to write her."

"Shhh. Thomas listen to me. Go home and take a long hot bath and try not to think like she left you. You two were in love from the moment I introduced you two. she would rather be a widow then remarried"

"How do you know that?" "She told me, the night of your wedding she came up to me and said, 'Thank you Jack. I am truly happy with Tom. I'd much rather be a window than remarried anyone in this town if anything should happen to him...'."

Thomas seemed to relax a bit. "Now go I'll find her."

"Jack I ca-"

"Go." Jack resumed making his way to see his love. When he made it to the front door Molly was already there waiting for him. "Mr. Aubrey may I be one to ask why you are looking dark to day."

"Mr. Pullings wife has left."

"This may shock you but I have taken a young woman in." They were walking into the music room. "Her name is Catharine Mae, you should know the rest." Jack sat down in one of the chairs as Molly shut the doors.

"And why should I?"

"You know her father and husband!"

"And why? I know a lot of young women's fathers and husbands. Why should I know this one?"

"She's married to one of your Lieutenants!"

"Molly-"

"Sampson is her maiden name! Pullings is her married name! Do you ever take hints or does everything need to be spelled out for you?"

"Molly-"

"NO GO TELL HIM THAT SHE DID NOT LEAVE HIM!"

"Then why was she not at her parents' house?"

"Because they wanted her to marry Sgt. Samuel Braint of his majesty's Royal Army. They thought Thomas was dead because she hadn't heard from him. That's why she left." At the moment Catherine came running down the stairs.

"Mrs. Harte I'm leaving to go see-" she opened the doors to she Jack sitting there. "Mr. Aubrey." Catharine lowered her head. "Thomas has been looking for me I take it."

"Yes he has."

"You sent him home right?" She looked up at him.

"Of course I did, he was in bad shape. You must go see him."

"I was on my way." And with that Catherine left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years earlier  
  
Catherine sat in the gardens of her home thinking about her fathers up coming birthday party. Everyone who was anyone would be there. And Catherine would be subjected to playing the violin for the guest. How could her parents put her though so much practice and playing? Or why they made her play the piano, the violin, and the Harp she'll never know. When she was little her father would teach her songs they sang on the ships. Her father was the old Captain of the H.R.S Surprise. (Before Captain Jack Aubrey got orders to command it.) But as Catherine aged her father taught her less and less about ships and how to work them. He would let her mother teach her about dresses, embroidery and needle work. Now Catherine was 17 and knew everything a woman should know and everything about ships.  
  
"Catherine Mae Sampson get in here now!" Her handmaid Sam was upset that she had missed her after noon lesson. "You need to wash up and get ready for tonight's party!"  
  
Catherine rolled over on to her stomach and twisted a flower, she had picked, around in her hand.  
  
"Catherine don't think I can't see you! Get up your going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming Sam don't die on me." Catherine got up and brushed the grass and dirt from her dress, before running into the house.  
  
Catherine was met by two other maids as well as Sam. They drew a bath for her. Sam tied up her hair and left to let her clean and relax. After about half an hour Catherine was pulled and tugged into a corset. Next she was stitched up into her new light green evening gown. Both Sam and Catherine's mother's handmaid did her hair. They braided it, curled it, and added some small with flowers to ascent the white frill of the dress.  
Catherine sat by the window at the top of the stairs watching guest's trickle in. But one caught her eye. A young officer, he looked like a lieutenant. Suddenly Catherine seemed to be looking forward to the long evening a head of her. After that she tried to read but her mind would not let her.  
  
"Catherine are you ready?" Catherine looked up from the book.  
  
"Yes Mary," Mary was one of the maids that Catherine would confide in many times. Mary was the same age as Catherine, give or take a few months. "Thank you Mary."  
  
Catherine descended the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom step everyone was looking at her in awe.  
  
"Miss Sampson." Catherine turned to see Captain Jack Aubrey and Dr. Stephen Maturin.  
  
"Mr. Aubrey, Mr. Maturin. How are you?"  
  
"Fine." Stephen said before drinking the rest of his wine in one swift gulp.  
  
"As well as can be, and you Miss Sampson?" Jack asked.  
  
"Fine, for now." Catherine smiled at both of them.  
  
"Miss Sampson allow me to introduce you to 1st Lt. Thomas Pullings." Catherine was a little taken back to see it was the man she saw earlier.  
  
"Pullings this is Catherine Sampson, daughter of Captain Sampson, Miss Sampson this is 1st Lt. Thomas Pullings."  
  
"How do you do?" Catherine asked as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Well and you?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." Both let out small laughs.  
  
"Well my work is done here, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Catherine shot Jack a shocking look. He and Stephen smiled and walked away.  
  
"How do you know Captain Aubrey?"  
  
"Through my father." Catherine took a glass of wine from one of the waiters so do Thomas.  
  
"Are you close with you father?"  
  
"I was at one time, then we grew apart. I really don't know him that much anymore." Thomas just nodded his head.  
  
"It happens to the best of us."  
  
"Has it happened to you?"  
  
"No it hasn't, I was never really close to my parents."  
  
"I see." Catherine looked past him to see Sgt. Samuel Braint. He was waving at her trying to make his way over to her. "God no, not tonight."  
  
"What? What is it?" Thomas looked at her with worry written all over his face.  
  
"I need to leave."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Your welcome to come I just need to get away from this party."  
  
Catherine took Thomas's hand and ran out to the gardens, Sgt. Braint right behind them. Catherine led Thomas into the maze of bushes. He kept laughing. He couldn't believe that this was happening. They were running from a soldier like rebels. Catherine placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh." They sat on the grass and listened.  
  
"Catherine? Catherine where are you?" They watched him pass by and disappear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He's in love with me and if it weren't for my mother I would have already been married to him."  
  
"You don't like him I take it." Thomas helped Catherine to her feet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They spent the whole night out in the gardens. Time seemed to stop and before they knew it the party had ended and everyone was leaving.  
  
"Might I be so fortune to ask for a good night kiss?"  
  
"You may." Thomas leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Thank you." He looked her in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Governors house I should think."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Catherine didn't see Thomas at the Governors. But instead was given a letter from him. He had to leave that afternoon. He said that he would write her. And that he did for a year. Thomas's letters were most of the time three to five pages long. He told what he was doing and some dreams he had of her. Catherine always wrote back. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Thomas,  
There's not that much going on at home. Mother and Father have been fighting again and it seems like it will never stop. I have to leave the house, but then I run a high risk of seeing Mr. Braint. He's come to call on me twice this month. But that should soon change. My father and I have written letters to have him removed. It seems he'll never stop until he has me as his wife. It gets annoying after while. But what is new with you? How is Mr. Aubrey? And Dr. Maturin? I know this letter may seem rushed, compared to the others but the mail is going out soon and I really would like to hear from you. I miss you Tom, I miss you more than the sun on a rainy day. Come home safely.  
Always loving,  
Catherine_  
  
Catherine sealed the letter and sent it off. She watched as John took it down to the ship going out. Catherine opened the bottom drawer and pulled out all of his letters. They had come over the course of five months. Thomas even sent her dried flower he pressed in books. He said, "They are just as beautiful as you, but you will always be more beautiful than any flower god may create in my eyes." He painted her beautiful pictures of sunrises or sunsets and how green, blue, or even both, the sea was. Catherine remembered her father telling her the same things in his letters only Thomas's meant more to her, now that he had declared his love for her.  
  
Thomas had been waiting until he got back to port to say anything but as time went on he found himself unable to look at a woman with out thinking about Catherine. She was the love of his life and he was just finding it out for himself. He had to declare his love for her, then they would be able to make up for lost time while he was away at sea. Thomas imagined that they would take long walks along the shore or in the gardens that surrounded her house. He would kiss her when he wanted to and hold her in his arms with out being looked down upon. Everything he did was for her.  
  
"Tom?" He looked up to see the Captain at the door. Tom folded the letter and put it under his pillow.  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Did you tell her you loved her?" Tom looked around then back at Jack.  
  
"Yes I did." He picked up his jacket and put it on.  
  
"And has she?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"It isn't but I still would like to know."  
  
"Yes she has." Tom Pushed past Jack.  
  
"Tom have you written her yet?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good tell her that she shall see you soon." Toms jaw almost dropped.  
  
"We're going home?"  
  
"Now we are. Come on write her. Tell her I said hello." Jack patted Tom and the back and left him in awe. Now his dreams of Catherine wouldn't be dreams anymore. She would really be in his arms.  
  
_Dear Catherine,  
Not much has happened, Jack is fine as well as Stephen. Everything is well. Oh we're coming home soon, when I have yet to find out. Jack will tell us tonight at dinner. I can't wait to see you smiling face. We'll have lots to catch up on. Well dinner is here, I'll see if I can get it out of Jack._  
  
Tom walked briskly to the Captains quarters, and took his seat. Glasses of wine were set up. Jack raised his glass and everyone followed suite.  
  
"Gentle men I propose a toast to dry stable land. We are heading back home. Well be there within the next month. So gentle men."  
  
"TO DRY STABLE LAND!" Everyone chimed together.  
  
Dinner passed a little faster with the news of returning home. Tom could barely sit in his seat.  
  
_So my dear Catherine I will be returning home to you within the next month. I can wait to see you. I Love you Catherine and thou its taken me five months at sea for me to find out, you will always be in my dreams and prayers.  
Most affectionately yours,  
Thomas  
_  
Catherine ripped open the letter and read the words as fast as her eyes would go. Her heart seemed to flutter every time she got one of his letters. Catherine would read them over and over to make sure she missed nothing. Then she would kiss the writing and place it with the others. She sat with her hand on her cheek. She sighed and waited for what ever would happen next.  
  
"Josh she is in love with him. Cant you see that?"  
  
"I see what I want, but is he in love with her?"  
  
"Josh he has declared his love to her! Let her be, you were in love with me at one time. Whether that love still stands today I do not know. But let them be."  
  
"I will not lose my only child and daughter to some sailor! Martha listen to me do you want her to have the same life as you? Gone most-"  
  
"One he's 1st lieutenant and you never asked me how my life was! You never wrote me unless you thought it fit! He writes her every two weeks! If he wants to marry her then so be it."  
  
Catherine listened to her parents fighting and wondered if Thomas and her would be the same way. She felt tears well up in her eyes and everything became blurry. But a ship was pulling into the port. Catherine looked at the letter and then at the ship. She took out her father's telescope and looked at the back. 'H.M.S Surprise'  
  
"He's home. He's home! HE'S HOME!" Catherine ran down the stairs passed her parents.  
  
"Catherine? Catherine what is it?" Her mother was standing in front of her father.  
  
"Where is she going?" They watched as Catherine ran out side. 


	4. Sorry Ya'll

Sorry ya'll, I've been having a tuff time. I'm going back and forth trying to find a joy to pay for my truck, but still keep cash in my pocket. I have three days of try outs for cheerleading. I'm starting a reenactment group for the revolutionary war. I have to make some of my own cloths! Unheard of! Oh well I can always use a sewing machine. I will keep trying to update as much as I can. With the new school year starting soon and my new shop and classes, I can't promise anything.  
Love ya'll  
  
_ **Andrea Mae**_


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine had just turned the corner when she heard her parents yelling after her. When they caught up with her she was surprised at what they said.

"We'll come down and meet this Thomas who has seemed to steal your heart."

Her parents linked arms and set off for the docks. Catherine strayed behind them. She never would have done this to him; she would not spring this on him.

As the Surprise grew to life size and Catherine felt her heart skip a beat then sink. She was afraid she would make mockery him in front of his crew. Not knowing her parents would be there, he wouldn't know what to expect. She saw Jack come down the gang plank. He seemed to stop then he called out to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sampson how nice to see you." Jack had one of those fake smiles plastered on his face. His time coming in was not a good one, or so it might seem.

Catherine hung back watching and waiting for the next big event to come down. Then, "Catherine!" Tom came running down to her. He was just about to give her a hug when Catherine's father grabbed his arm.

"Thomas Pullings?" Tom looked at him then at Catherine.

"Yes."

"I'm Captain Joshua Sampson, Catherine's father and this is Elizabeth Catherine's mother. It's very nice to meet the young man that your dear Catherine has fallen in love with."

"Oh it's nice to meet the parents of this lovely young lady, who has stolen my heart."

Catherine couldn't believe this was happening, nether could Thomas. But it took off a lot of stress of meeting them for the first time.

"Mr. Sampson," Jack butted in, "would you like a tour of the ship? You know to see if it's in as good if not better shape when you ran it?"

"Yes come along Elizabeth, Catherine."

"But I-"

"Come Catherine!" Her father's voice was stern and had a hint of annoyance, most likely from earlier that day.

"Catherine has seen the ship many times before; she could probably led her self around, let her stay with Thomas. Come dear shall we?" Her mother pulled on her fathers arm and off they went with Jack.

"I'm sorry Thomas, they just left after me."

"Shh its fine, I'm glad they came."

"Really?" Catherine looked at him in a questioning way.

"Yes. Now those first time jitters about meeting your parents are not as strong."

They sat there talking until Jack and Catherine's parents appeared once more. Catherine stood up so fast that Tom didn't have time to realize what she was doing.

"Sit Catherine relax." Her mother took the seat next to her. The three of sat watching Mr. Sampson and Jack talk.

"Thomas why don't you come over for dinner tonight."

"Mrs. Sampson I couldn-"

"Of course you can. I thought a home cooked meal will be appreciated."

"They are."

"It's settled tomorrow night you will have a nice dinner with us." She patted Catherine on the shoulder and they set off with her father. Catherine looked back at Thomas who now had Jacks arm around him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he needs a home cooked meal. And it give your father and him time to well shall we say get used to one another?" Her father stopped short and looked at them.

"What are you two gabbing about?"

"Nothing you would understand." Her mother said patting him on the cheek and walking away. Catherine hurried next to her.

Catherine sat on her bed looking out over the sea. She heard a knock but didn't stir. She was at peace, like the calm before the storm. She heard voices talking and laughing. She wanted to move, but didn't. That took effort and effort was the last thing she wanted. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs then disappear.

"Thomas she's up in her room, you may go see her if you wish."

"Elizabeth are you sure?"

"Josh she is decent. You needn't worry about her. Thomas her room is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Thomas then descended the stairs to his love.

Catherine heard the door open and she sharply turned her head. She let her guard down when she noticed it was him. She then returned her gaze back at the sea.

"So peaceful isn't it?" he asked sitting next to her.

"It is, at least now it is." She smiled when she felt his arm snake around her. "My parents aren't fighting I take it."

"They fight?" he looked into her eyes.

"Sometimes they do."

"Well then think nothing of it. Tonight is about you and I. Think about that, not your parents fighting. Now come on smile. Please." He gave her a puppy dog face and that made Catherine smile. "Good now come on I think dinner is almost ready." He took Catherine's hand and led her down to the dinning room.

Catherine sat across form Thomas and on the left side of her father. Her mother sat at the other end of the table. Talk about your long boring drawn out meal. This was one. Mindless chatter after mindless chatter. When they retired to the sitting room Catherine let out a sigh of relief. Now all that was left was maybe an hour, hour an a half at the most. Catherine could live this, yes it was livable.

"Catherine would you join me in the kitchen for a moment."

"Of course." Catherine rose from her seat on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Leaving Thomas and her father alone.

"What is this about?" Catherine looked at her mother.

"They need to talk, man to man." Catherine rolled her eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"They didn't have time before?"

"No."

"Mr. Sampson I would like to ask your permission to see Catherine on a daily basis."

"Mr. Pullings you never asked me if you could write her, which you declared your love for her in, and now you're asking to court her. Am I wrong?"

"No sir your right. I should have asked, but there was no time. I was called to sea before I could ask you."

"I see. And how long before you ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Sir, please don't rush things. I would rather they come as they come."

"You're a true gentleman. I would be glad to have you court my Catherine. And someday, when it happens, marry her."

Her father got up as did Thomas and shook hands. "Thank you sir."

"Now what do you say to finding Catherine and her mother. Then you'll be on your way."

"Yes sir." They walked into the kitchen to find Catherine and her mother in a little conversation them self's.

"Catherine would you walk Mr. Pullings to the door. Elizabeth I think we should retire now." Both of the nodded.

"Well good night Mr. Pullings."

"Good night Mrs. Sampson." Her parents left and Catherine locked fingers with Thomas as they walked to the front door.

"Well I guess I will see you sometime."

"How about tomorrow, love."

"What?"

"Your father has given me permission to court you."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"No. Or at least we don't think so."

"Who is we?"

"Your father and I."

"I see you two are becoming close after two days."

"We'll become closer over time and so will us." Catherine smiled and kissed Thomas. He kissed her back with a fiery passion.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea."

"I liked it." Catherine smiled at him wishing this would never end.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed her one more time before he left,

Catherine walked up to her room slowly and thoughtfully. Tomorrow she had to help Nat, the cook, get food down at the docks. And other than helping Nat cook dinner she had nothing.

The next morning was a dull gray wet morning. Catherine could barely get up. Her legs and back were stiff from the weather. When she went down stairs she found that Nat had left with out her and it was well into the afternoon. Catherine was amazed by how long she slept. That was not like her at all. But then again it might have been due to the weather. Catherine walked sluggishly around the house. She knew she would be confined here until the next day. And if the weather kept up it would be the same.

"Catherine, when did you get up?" Nat walked into the kitchen.

"Not too long ago."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked setting a basket of fresh fish and vegetables down.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Catherine looked at Sam with a suspicious look.

"No reason in particular, just that I know you get stiff during weather like this."

"I see." Catherine lifted her self from the seat and set off for her room and sleep.

The next morning was a beautiful one. Catherine's aunt and three cousins, Jeremy, Taylor, and Brook, came over. Jeremy was six, his brother Taylor was ten and their sister Brook was fifteen, two years younger than Catherine, And always looked up to her for everything.

Catherine and Brook sat on the couch. Brook embroidering, Catherine reading.

"Catherine, will you tell me something?" Brook asked not looking up at her.

"Depends, what is it?" Catherine did not stop reading at that time.

"It's about boys." Catherine placed her book in her lap and turned to Brook.

"What about them?"

"Well, what is it like to, you know."

"Well for one I do not know and I am in no hurry to find out. Now you must tell me why you want to know."

"Because of Tony."

"That Jackson boy?" Brook nodded. "You don't need someone like him, if fact you don't need any boy to make your life be filled with happiness."

"Are you sure?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Catherine jumped. "Thomas. Why-never mind." Brook looked from the man to her cousin then back again.

"Sure you don't need a boy to make your life filled with happiness."

"Well from one thing he's not a boy and he's not a trouble maker like Tony. Now go find your brothers."

"And do what?" Brook folded her arms across her chest.

"I am sure your mother could use a break from watching them."

Brook left with a huff. She stopped and looked at Thomas, she thought he was cute.

'_He's cute, why should she get him? Why not me?'_ Then she walked out to the gardens.

"I am truly sorry Thomas I didn't-"

"Shhh." He placed a finger to her lips. "Its fine and you should stop saying sorry for things you have no control over."

"But she knows better."

"Catherine, I came to spend time with you. Not to spend time calming you down."

Catherine smiled at him.

"Now it seems that we have the sitting room to our selves, let us sit and talk."


End file.
